Banana Fish (Drug)
Banana Fish, also known as "B1" is a drug central to the Banana Fish series. It was directly responsible for the effects that befell Ash's brother Griffin and returns to affect other people as it plays a key role in events. Background Appearance It was a white powdery substance similar in appearance to cocaine. It also came in a liquid form that could be injected via syringe. Contents It was similar to LSD consisting mainly of mainly psilocybin and lysergic acid diethylamide. A key material was an unidentifiable inert alkaloid. Yut-Lung discerns that Banana Fish was made as a result of a spontaneous mutation of Brugmansia, an alkaloid hallucinatory plant. Symptoms of a non mutated specimen include induced auditory hallucinations, acute dementia and erratic behaviour. Ash also speculates that Banana Fish is not a pure chemical synthesis and suspects that a plant is partially involved. Namely suspecting that a cactus called peyote found in South America serves as the active constituent that causes hallucinations can be extracted from that. The alkaloid part of the drug damages the brains neural pathways.Banana Fish Episode 17 Effects Affecting both humans and rat test subjects, Banana Fish induces multiple effects including: * Sporadic behaviour * Savagery * Aggression * Destructive behaviour * Increased blood pressure/pulse * Pupil dilation * Sudden self-destructive behaviour Role in Banana Fish Story Unknown to Max and all at the time it was Abraham Dawson who tested the Banana Fish drug on Griffin which resulted in him massacring his squad members. Abraham would come to work for Golzine where he developed the drug further before a complete sample was stolen by Steven Thompson. Steven was then targeted for death but not before coming across and giving the sample to Ash before dying. Ash took it to Dr. Meredith to identify and running some tests on rats he learned of it's effects and that it was unlike any known drug. With it's importance Golzine used both Marvin and Arthur to take back the sample, but not in a manner so as to pique Ash's interest. It came into further focus when Ash was in prison where his cellmate Max has been investigating Banana Fish for years to no end. Out of prison, Ash, Max along with Eiji, Ibe and Shorter travelled to the address that Steven had given them to delve further into what Golzine had seemingly placed great importance in. At first believed to be a code name for a person, it was later found out that Banana Fish was in reality a drug. Dino Golzine shared that it's true purpose was to serve as a poison for assassinations. This was done indirectly as Banana Fish in reality was more akin to a mind control drug. Reducing a person to a state where they would comply with any orders enabled them to target even people they are close to for murder. Golzine would use it as leverage to further infiltrate the U.S Government. They hoped to use it to help topple hostile governments in other countries and turn them into puppet states. Quotes concerning Banana Fish *"Banana Fish is no human, it's the name of a drug". Gallery Banana-Fish-01-20.jpg|Powdered form Dr. Meredith examines Characters infected with Banana Fish *Griffin Callenreese *Shorter Wong *Lee Hua Lung *Alexis Dawson *The prisoners References Category:Anime Category:Drugs Category:Properties